Garbage Night:The Musical Novelization
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A reimagining/retelling of an episode of the TV show. Scrounger starts a restaurant serving not-so-tasty food; meanwhile, Katrina plots to nab a bunch of stray dogs with a garbage truck. Slightly Scrounger-centric; written somewhat like a Broadway musical.
1. Chapter 1:A Puppy For Me?

**Garbage Night: The Musical Novelization**

**This is basically a remaining/retelling of two episodes of the TV show; I endeavored to write this one in the style of a Broadway musical. This mostly adheres to the continuity of the second season, two notable major changes to the setup are that Holly still owns the pound(rather than Katrina), and in order to find homes for dogs and cats, Barkerville now has a computer program. (Rather than the strange psychic powers the Pound Puppies used before-although they still certainly do have "Puppy Power!") The setup is otherwise the same; also, as in my other fanfics, Violet, Barkerville, Scrounger, Flack, Tubbs, and Dabney Nabbit are part of the cast, the latter of whom now works for Katrina and is the(previously unseen) driver of the Dog Snatcher wagon. Like a few characters in the second season, Nabbit also now has a catch phrase: "I'll nab 'em, and I'll nab 'em **_**good!**_**" Some elements of the story have been altered, too(But I won't give them away); mention is also made of some cosmetic changes made to a couple of characters in the second season: Scrounger is now grey, as he was in this very episode, and Flack now wears fingerless gloves. Please enjoy!(More info on these continuity changes, as well as a picture of Tommy, can be found on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

Starring:

Cooler(As himself)

Violet (As herself)

Howler(As himself)

Nose Marie(As herself)

Brighteyes(As herself)

Whopper(As himself)

Barkerville(As himself)

Scrounger(As himself)

Holly Trueblood(As herself)

Katrina Stoneheart(As herself)

Brattina Stoneheart(As herself)

Catgut(As himself)

Flack(As himself)

Tubbs(As himself)

Dabney Nabbit(As himself)

It's a lovely night in New York City. At the Haven House Children's Home, a little girl with curly blonde hair, wearing a red shirt, a light blue jacket, aqua blue pants, and red shoes, named Melissa looks out of the bedroom window at the star filled sky. Melissa points to an extra bright star twinkling in the sky. "Oh look, it's the dog star! Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."

A little boy wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and dark brown shoes, named Max is sitting on the bed, reading a book. "What'cha wishing for, Melissa?"

A boy with short brown hair and freckles, wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and white socks, named Harold, and a girl with long, golden blonde hair, wearing a dark pink shirt, a purple skirt, purple sneakers, and pink socks, named Ashley, sit at the end of the bed playing checkers. "To get adopted soon?" Harold inquires.

"Sure, what could be better than having someone to love you?" Ashley adds.

"Having someone to love! I wish I could have a puppy." Melissa replies hopefully.

Someone, Somewhere

Melissa: "Someone, somewhere, somebody to care,

Some puppy to share his love,

Somehow, some way, I'll find him some day,

By the light of the dog star above,

He doesn't have to be purebred, or have a pedigree,

All it takes is puppy love to know that he's for me,

There's something I know, by the dog star aglow,

And someday the whole world will see,

There's someone, somewhere, somebody to care,

A someone, somewhere for me."


	2. Chapter 2:A Night on the Town

Meanwhile, at Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies are all gathered in the main room. Whopper and Brighteyes are sitting on the floor, playing with a little wind-up cat, while the others(save for Scrounger) are all standing in front of a poster on the wall, reading, "NEWLY ADOPTED PUPPY AND KITTEN LIST", with the names of several newly-placed pets.

"Awoo-oo-oo, we found happy homes for five more pets today." Howler howls, as the mechanical hand in his hat puts check marks by each of the pets' names.

Cooler gives a contented sigh. "Another daring-do day of adoptions is _done_!"

"Now, ah'll whip us up a nice li'l ol' doggie biscuit casserole fer dinner." Nose Marie says.

Whopper makes a sour face and sticks out his tongue. "Casserole! Isn't that French for _gross_?"

"It's good for you, Whopper." Brighteyes says.

"Yeah, but how come all the foods I _don't _like are good for me, and all the foods I _do _like aren't?"

Brighteyes giggles. "You sound like Scrounger!"

"Speaking of Scrounger, has anyone seen him?" Violet inquires.

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Howler replies. "I wonder where he went."

"Oh, I'm sure he's around," Whopper winds the toy cat up, and it goes careening around the room. "Prob'ly just off digging in dumpsters somewhere, like usual."

While Whopper's saying this, Brighteyes pounces on the cat, which then careens off with her. At that very moment, Holly Trueblood, manager of the pound and owner of the Pound Puppies, enters the room via the Pupscalator and gently picks Brighteyes up.

"Hiya, puppies," Holly says cheerfully. "For doing such a good job this week, I'm going to take you all out to dinner."

"Whoa, an evening out on the town?" an intrigued Cooler replies. "This calls for puttin' on the dog!"

"Putting on the dog?" Holly echoes. "What's that?"

"What's that? Why…"

Puttin' On the Dog

Cooler: "When you dress up in your Sunday best,

Top hat and tails, fur coat and vest,

When you look like a pooch in a catalog,

That's what we call, 'puttin' on the dog!'"

(He dons a top hat and tuxedo as he sings.)

Nose Mari(who's garbed in a long pink gown with a puffy fur trim):

"If you've had a flea bath and pedicure,

If you've got style an' '_savoir fur_',

Don't sit at home like a bump on a log,

Get your tail in gear an' put on th' dog!"

Brighteyes(who's standing in front of the mirror, wearing a blue, lace-trimmed dress):

"Don't tarry like a terrier,

Don't set there like a setter,"

Brighteyes' reflection: "Clothes make the dog, so shake a leg,

And put on something better!"

Whopper(speaking): "Wow, how did she do that?"

Howler(who's just pulled up in a large red limo, dressed as a chauffer):

"Bluer than the Blue Blood bulldogs,

Or nose up in the Airedale,"

Whopper(who's sitting next to him, wearing a top hat, tuxedo, and a green bowtie):

"Since all dogs are born with one,

Why _shouldn't _we wear tails?"

Howler(speaking): "Oh, I believe you! Awoo-oo-oo!"

Barkerville(who's wearing a tuxedo in addition to his usual top hat and bowtie, and holding a cane):

"Dressed to the K9's, groomed and gowned,"

Violet(who's wearing a purple silk dress with a pink cummerbund, and a diamond necklace):

"A purebred, pedigreed clothes hound,"

Brighteyes: "The corner wolves are howlin' this dialogue,"

All: "Bow-oh-wow, that's puttin' on the dog!"

(Holly and the dogs all dance over to the Pupscalator and exit through it as they sing.)

Red Alert Pup: "Yesiree, puttin' on the dog!"

Pupscalator: "Naturally, puttin' on the dog!"

Pound Puppies: "When you're dressed in your Sunday best,

Top hat and tails, fur coat and vest,

When you look like a pooch in a catalog,

That's what we call, '_put-ting on the do-og!_

Arf Arf!"


	3. Chapter 3:I Smell a Bunch of Rats!

As Holly and her canine friends merrily sing and dance down the road and into town, they pass the hilltop mansion of Holly's wicked aunt Katrina Stoneheart. Katrina is in the garage, tinkering with a large, beat-up looking garbage truck that appears to be more wood than metal. Her equally nasty daughter Brattina stands next to her, holding Kattrina's pet, Catgut, and Katrina's two henchmen, Flack and Tubbs, and Dabney Nabbit, the dogcatcher, stand behind the truck. Hearing the music, Katrina sneers disapprovingly. "What is that horrible sound? It sounds like somebody dropped a violin in a trash masher!"

"Duh, I dunno, I kinda thought it wuz okay," Tubbs replies. "It had a good beat, and y'could dance to it!"

Flack shoots a disdainful look at him "Youse don't got any brains at all, do ya's?"

Brattina cringes and pinches her nose. "_Eeewww_, stink up the place with this _garbage truck_, why don'cha?"

"Ah, but there's a method to my madness, Brattina dear." Katrina replies.

"Really?" Flack whispers to Tubbs. "'Cuz usually there's jus' a madness to her _methods_!" Tubbs nods in agreement.

Katrina dumps the contents of a garbage can in the back of the truck. "Tonight is garbage night, when every stray mutt in town digs through the trash cans set out for the dump."

"Eh heh, brilliant, Boss!" Flack rubs his glove-clad hands together. "We's gonna nab ourselves a _ton _a mutts dis way!"

"Duh, you mean a whole buncha' little ones or one really big fat one?" A befuddled Tubbs replies.

"How ironic is _that _statement?" Nabbit mumbles under his breath.

Katrina turns on a fan in the back of the truck, sending the stench of the garbage wafting by; she pinches her nose. "This will draw them like flies to our truck."

The dognappers quickly pinch their noses. "Ugh, it'll more likely jus' draw _flies_!" Flack cringes.

"Yeah, like dat." Tubbs agrees.

"Huh. Doesn't smell so bad to me." Nabbit says.

"No surprise there." Flack mumbles under his breath.

Mutts Drive Us Nuts

Katrina: "Mutts drive me nuts,

They're a doggone _disease_,

When I get my hands on them,

All I ever catch are…_fleas!_"

Brattina(speaking): "I can't believe I'm saying this, Mommie Dearest,

But I don't you can blame the _dogs_ for the _fleas_."

Nabbit(speaking): "What's everyone looking at me for?"

Katrina: "When I catch that confounded Cooler,

It will be all too soon,

He's made my whole life

A dog day afternoon!

Whenever I try to catch them,

And lock them up in my pen,

It's me who keeps ending up

In the doghouse again!"

(She turns to Brattina) "I can't think of anything to add to that, can you?"

Brattina: "Sure! They're nasty, and smelly, and-_eeeeewwww_-icky-poo!"

Katrina: "I'll say it again,

No ifs, ands, or buts,

Dogs drive me crazy,

And _mutts _drive me _nuts_!"

(She turns to Flack and Tubbs) "Well, have you two cents to add, dears?"

Tubbs(speaking): "Duh, yeah!"

Flack(speaking): "Now we's gonna go fer broke!"

Flack: "Mutts drive us nuts,

They's a doggone pain,"

Tubbs: "Yeah, they run us through mud puddles,

When we's chasin' them through da rain!"

Flack: "They keep runnin' us out into da street

Till we get hit by a bus,"

Tubbs: "An' instead a' blamin' them mutts for it,

Da boss always blames _us_!"

Flack: "Dis is one situation

To which we can both relate,"

Tubbs: "So, we's gonna go nab us them mutts,

I'm bettin' da pay'll be great!"

Flack(speaking): "Youse got anything y'wanna add, Nabbit?"

Nabbit(speaking): "That I do!"

Nabbit: "Mutts drive me nuts,

Like ya knew they would,

When I get my hands on those dogs,

I'll nab 'em, and I'll nab 'em _good_!

Whenever I catch those pups,

They always wriggle free,

But I'll soon get the best of them

Before they get the worst of me!"

Flack: "We hate them mutts!"

Tubbs: "They drive us nuts!"

Flack: "We hate their little greedy guts!"

Tubbs: "They make us sick!"

Flack: "We'll nab 'em quick!"

Tubbs: "Duh, uhm, uh….say, Flack, y'know any more words what rhyme wit' 'Quick?'"

Flack: "Ahh, quit messin' up da song, ya big dipstick!"

Tubbs: "Say…dat rhymes! Gee, thanks, Flack, you're da smartest guy I know! Uh, um…aw gosh, I done it again! Do y'know anything what rhymes wit' 'Know?'"

(Flack bops him on the head.) "DO-O-OHH!"

Katrina(speaking): "I often question why I ever hired those two goofs in the first place."

Katrina: "We'll all say it again,"

Brattina: "No ifs, ands, or buts,"

Nabbit: "Dogs drive us crazy,"

All: "And _mutts_….drive us _NUTS_!"

Katrina and her crew then promptly hop into the truck. Katrina, Brattina and Catgut sit in the front seat; Nabbit climbs into the front seat and accidentally sits on Catgut.

"_MEOOOOWWW_!"

"Yipe!" a startled Nabbit leaps up and bangs his head on the ceiling of the truck.

"Oh, get in the back, you big dumb lump!" Katrina snaps.

"Hmph!" the dogcatcher scoffs, rubbing his sore head, as he and Tubbs both climb into the back seat(they had a bit of difficulty fitting in, due to the fact that both of them were fairly fat); Flack joins them shortly thereafter.

"Aww, why do I gotta sit next ta Nabbit?" Tubbs pouts.

"Why do I gotta sit next to Tubbs?" Nabbit grumbles.

"Oh, be quiet back there, you goons!" Katrina scowls, as they motor off into town.


	4. Chapter 4:Chez Scroungair

Meanwhile, Holly and the Pound Puppies arrive at the "Pets 'R' People, Too" restaurant in the middle of town. Cooler observes a sign in the window. "Ooh, a dress code. No fur, no feathers, no food!"

"Right," Holly replies. "That's because it's just for people and their pets."

The dogs all look through the front window, observing several people and pets enjoying hearty meals. There were many different types of pets there: dogs, cats, parrots, turtles, rabbits, chickens, hamsters, ferrets, hedgehogs, potbellied pigs, and even a miniature horse!

"Wow, what a nifty place," Brighteyes remarks. "It's like feedin' time at the zoo!"

"Hmm," Whopper muses. "I wonder if they have any of those kids' meals with the little plastic robots."

Violet looks over her shoulder. "That's odd. Scrounger still isn't here. I would've expected him back by now!"

"Excusez-moi, Mesdames et Monsieurs," a voice from a nearby alley way calls. "Might you be looking for somewhere else to eat?" The group looks down the alley to see the owner of the voice, a grey poodle with long ears and a thin, black mustache, garbed in a waiter's uniform, standing there. He wears a name tag reading, "Pierre."

"Well, uh, no, not really." Cooler replies.

"Good!" Pierre replies. "Step zis way for ze _finest_ in doggy dining." The Pound Puppies all look at him oddly as they walk up to him.

Pierre leads the group down a long alleyway, filled with stray puppies and kittens eating out of garbage cans. At last they reach the end of the alley; they find themselves standing outside a large white building with the words, "CANINE CAFÉ" above the door. Pierre holds the door open. "Apprez-vous, mon friends."

The Pound Puppies traipse inside, upon which they're greeted by two waitress dogs. One is light brown, with short, floppy brown ears and a bushy brown tail. Her long brown hair is fastened into a ponytail with an aqua blue ribbon, and she's wearing an aqua blue apron and a name tag reading, "Molly". The other waitress is a tall brown Spaniel with a pink bow in her short curly hair, who wears a pink apron and a nametag reading, "Gloria."

"Welcome to the Canine Café, dears." Molly says.

"The owner's been expecting you." Gloria adds.

"Owner?" a puzzled Cooler replies. Was this restaurant owner someone they knew?

A small blonde kitten with a white snout, a white tail tip, little white paws, and blue eyes, wearing a waiter's outfit and a nametag reading, "Tommy", walks up to them. "Uh huh, he's invited you all to the grand opening of his new restaurant."

At the Canine Café

Pierre: "Have a seat, Mesdames et Monseiurs,

And all you garbage connoisseurs,

If you're a howling, hungry stray, Hey!

Flip your lid at the Canine Café!

Tommy(speaking): "That's our slogan, by the way."

Molly: "If you've got taste, then listen, Bub,"

Gloria: "It's better than the Kennel Club!"

Molly: "Lick your lips, and feast your eyes,

We'll even give you a side of fries!"

Gloria: "Dig down deep for buried treasure,

In king-sized cans of puppy pleasure,"

Both: "Flip your lid at the Canine Café!"

Tommy: "All the Spots and all the Rovers,

Say nothin' beats our cold leftovers!"

Pierre: "Why be arfing,"

Molly: "When you could be scarfing?"

Pierre: "Why be whining,"

Gloria: "When you could be dining?"

Pierre: "So if you are a real garbage gourmet,"

Tommy: "Follow your nose to that pungent bouquet,"

All: "Come downtown, dogs, don't delay,

Your table's waiting at the Ca-nine _Cafeeeeee_!"

The Pound Puppies all hesitantly seat themselves at tables; from the corner of his eye, Cooler notices, behind the counter…

"Scrounger?"

"Hi, guys!" Scrounger waves to his friends; he's wearing a grungy old sweat sock on his head as a chef's hat, and an old beat-up newspaper as an apron.

"So, _that's _where he's been all morning!" Brighteyes says.

"That's right! I started this restaurant so I could share my culinary masterpieces with the world, and I wanted to invite my friends to the grand opening,"

I'm a Junk Food Junkie

Scrounger: "Cause I'm a junk food junkie,

I'll serve you a dumpster succotash,

In a world of dog-eat-dog, what's wrong with

Eating trash?

(He dances around the kitchen, stirring pots as he sings.)

I got a taste for garbage,

Any crust or bone,

Go teach an old dog new tricks, and leave this

Pooch alone!

Dolphins feast on mackerel,

Hummingbirds on nectar sweet, Mm-hmm!

Folks say, 'Let sleepin' dogs lie,'

I say, HA! Let eatin' dogs eat! Not bad, eh?

I live on dumps, and rubbish heaps,

I'll serve you choice debris,

I'm just a junk food junkie,"

Molly and Gloria: "He's just a junk food junkie,"

Scrounger: "With a junk food _ped-i-greeeee,_ YESSIR!"


	5. Chapter 5:Specialty of the Dumpster

"And I'm gonna treat you guys to the specialty of the house," the grey basset hound turns to the wait staff. "Guys, could you please bring my friends seven of our best entrees?"

"Mais oui, Monsieur Scroungeair." Pierre replies, as he, Molly, Gloria, and Tommy traipse into the kitchen. Within seconds, they return, holding a garbage can lid filled with garbage in each paw, and set the lids down on the tables in front of each of the Pound Puppies, who all cringe and wrinkle their noses at the smell.

Scrounger exits the kitchen, and walks over to the table where Cooler and Violet are sitting. "This is our tin can casserole with a steak bone garnish, very popular with the upper-class crowd," he says, motioning toward Cooler's plate. "And this is our famous dirty sock souffle over bed springs.(By the way, don't eat the bed springs, they're just for decoration.)" he motions toward Violet's plate. "Go on, have a taste."

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm not really that hungry." Cooler says.

"Uh, no thank you, dear, I think I'll wait for dessert." Violet says.

"You don't know what you're missing!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure we do." Cooler whispers to Violet, who nods in agreement.

Scrounger then walks over to the table where Nose Marie, Barkerville, and Howler are sitting. "Now, what you have here is our grilled gym shoes with a side of French bread crusts," he motions toward Nose Marie's plate. "And what you have is our grape stem stew," he motions toward Barkerville's place. "And what you have is our banana peel surprise, which is one of our more popular items."

_I don't think I want to know what the surprise is. _Howler thinks.

"Wanna have a taste, guys?" the grey basset hound inquires.

"Uhm, no thanks, Hon'," Nose Marie replies apprehensively. "Ah'm on a diet."

"How long have you been on a diet?"

"Oh, 'bout….eighteen seconds now."

"Uhm, no thank you," Howler rubs his belly. "I had a big lunch."

"Uhm, no thank you," Barkerville says. "I'm allergic to grape stems."

"Since when?"

"Well, since about…twenty seconds ago."

"Huh." Scrounger walks over to the kids' table. "Now, what you both have are a couple of our kid's meals," he motions toward Brighteyes' plate. "Our wilted lettuce on a bed of newspaper," he then motions toward Whopper's plate. "And our apple peel sandwich."

_When I said I wanted a kids' meal, this wasn't quite what I had in mind! _Whopper thinks.

"Are you sure this food is fresh?" Brighteyes inquires.

"Ha ha, why of course, my dear! This is only _yesterday's _newspaper."

"Uhh, no thanks I just ate." Whopper says.

_I've never known those two to refuse kids' meals. _Scrounger thinks.

Scrounger walks off, upon which, Whopper cringes and sticks his tongue out at his plate. "Yuck."

"Well, see ya soon, guys, I gotta go stir the candy wrapper and peanut shell stew."

"I think he's lost it." Cooler whispers to Violet.

"No, I think he dug it up somewhere." she whispers in response.

While this is going on, Katrina is driving her garbage truck through the middle of town. "Bow wows beware, for when there's a stink in the air, Katrina Stoneheart can't be far away,"

I'm Going to Lock Those Mutts Right Up in my Pound

Katrina: "I'm going to lock those mutts right up in my pound,

And throw away the keys,"

Brattina: "We're gonna round up _every _mongrel and hound,

And sprinkle them with _fleas_!"

Nabbit(speaking): "Which I'll provide!"

Tubbs: "We's gonna give 'em each a collar,

So they won't never roam,"

Flack: "They's sure ta howl 'n holler,

'Cuz they'll never get a home!"

Katrina: "I'm going to lock those mutts right up in my pound,

And this line you can quote,

I'm going to turn Cooler and his underground

Into a new fur coat! HA!"

They pull up in front of the alleyway. "All right, Brattina, time to let loose the secret weapon."

"With pleasure, Mommie Dearest," Brattina presses a big red button on the dashboard, marked, "SECRET WEAPON." "Goodbye, yucky, stinky, smelly, creepy, _icky-poo _doggies!" (Nice, huh?)

The fan turns on, sending the rancid odor wafting down the alley. "Heh heh, excellent plan, boss," Nabbit guffaws. "That stench'll draw dogs like flies to honey…and _we'll _be waitin' like spiders!"

"He oughta know," Flack whispers to Tubbs. "That guy's an _expert _on drawin' flies!" Tubbs nods in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the Canine Café, Scrounger is in the kitchen, stirring a pot, while the Pound Puppies continue looking at their plates with distaste. "Sheesh," Cooler says under his breath. "Food like this could be hazardous to someone's health."

"Yuck." Whopper repeats, sticking out his tongue again.

Suddenly, a horrid smell, which makes the Pound Puppies pinch their noses, wafts through the doorway. "What is that wonderful smell?" Scrounger inquires dreamily. "It smells like it'd make the perfect entrée! Oh, I _must_ find out what it is!" The grey Basset hound levitates into the air and floats off after the scent.

"Ahh, what a delicious scent." Pierre says.

"How lovely!" Molly says.

"Wonderful!" Gloria says.

"Yummy!" Tommy says.

The wait staff then float off after Scrounger. "Gee," Howler remarks. "I've heard of dogs picking up a scent before, but never a scent picking up dogs, awoo-oo-oo." He then turns to Cooler. "Get it, Cooler? Get it? Get it?"

"I got it, I got it," the white dog replies in exasperation. "Like a root canal!"

The seven Pound Puppies rush to the door to see Scrounger and the wait staff stop behind the garbage truck, just outside of the alley. "Ohmigosh, it's the _mother lode_!" Scrounger exclaims elatedly. He digs into the garbage. "These'll be the perfect ingredients fer tomorrow's specials!" Inside the truck, Katrina and her crew share a nasty laugh.

Suddenly, two mechanical hands, each holding largish nets, swoop out from the back of the truck and nab Scrounger and the others! The dogs and cat all give frightened whimpers and mews as the truck drives off. At once, the Pound Puppies rush out of the alley and rejoin Holly on the street corner. Oh no," Holly says. "Aunty Katrina caught them all!"

"Gee," Cooler says. "Apparently that food _was _hazardous to someone's health!"

"Oh mah stars," an upset Nose Marie exclaims. "How're we ever gonna save 'em?"

"Leave it to me, guys," Cooler muses for all of a second. His face then brightens. "'Cause I may have just hit on a plan!"

"Yuck! I mean, really?" Whopper replies.


	6. Chapter 6:Trashing Their Reputations

Cooler motions to a largish dumpster at the end of the street. "All right guys, let's go," they all rush over to the dumpster. "Now, _push_!"

Holly and the dogs push the dumpster as hard as they can, until it rolls out into the street, and crashes in front of the garbage truck. "Oh, of all the rotten luck!" Katrina scowls. She turns to Flack and Tubbs. "Go push that dumpster out of the way, you louts!"

"A'right." Flack obliges. The two dognappers disembark the truck, run to the left and right of the dumpster and start pushing; the dumpster doesn't budge.

"You morons, you're pushing in the wrong direction!" Katrina bellows.

"Oh." says Flack.

"Sorry." says Tubbs. The dognappers then switch places and start pushing again.

Katrina angrily face palms. "Nngh!" She turns to Nabbit. "Go out there and show those two lunks how it's done."

"Sure," the big-bellied dogcatcher disembarks the truck and walks over to the dognappers. "Look, you dopes, y'gotta put some muscle into it. Like so." Nabbit then walks over to the back of the dumpster and begins pushing the dumpster in the exact same direction that the dognappers are pushing.

"Ugh," Katrina groans. "Apparently, if you want anything done right around here, you have to do it yourself." She then disembarks the car and walks up to Nabbit and the two dognappers. "Now, look, you dimwits, you shouldn't be having _this _much trouble pushing a dumpster!"

"Y'oughta see us change a light bulb." Tubbs remarks.

"All of you, just get on the same side and _then _start pushing!" Katrina continues_._

"Eh, okay." Flack walks over to the back of the dumpster; within seconds, Tubbs and Nabbit get on either side of him, squishing him in between. "Ack! I've become da meat in a blubber sandwich!" the skinny dognapper groans. "Watch it, y'big buffoons, ya's givin' me claustrophobia in public!"

Nabbit turns to the dognappers. "Ready? Now, _push_!" The three of them then give the dumpster a good hard shove, causing it to spill all over Katrina!

"Ooh," Tubbs says dolefully. "We done a bad thing."

"You big obtuse numbskulls, why can't you do anything _right_?!" Katrina bellows.

Upon this, Brattina and Catgut disembark the truck to see what's happening. "Uhm, Brattina dear, could you give me a little bit of help, please?" Katrina requests.

"_Eeeeew_, gross me _out_, why don'cha?" Brattina cringes. "I'm not touching that smelly, gunky old thing!"

"Oh no, I don't want you to push the dumpster, dear…"

"No, not the _dumpster_, Mommie Dearest," Brattina points at Nabbit. "_Him_!"

Nabbit turns to Flack and Tubbs. "Are you guys just going to stand there and let her talk to you like that?"

"Gee," Tubbs muses. "But, I thought…"

"Every time you think, ya weaken da nation!" Flack snaps.

All of them are so caught up in this that they don't notice Holly and the Pound Puppies sneaking around back of the truck, rescuing Scrounger and the wait staff, and silently stealing away into a nearby alley. Well, all of them except Catgut, that is. The cat spies the dogs sneaking off, over his shoulder, and rushes over to Katrina.

"Meooow, meow!"

"Not, now, Catgut, we're busy."

Catgut runs over to Brattina. "Meow, meowww, meow-meow?"

"Oh, stop _bothering _me, you gunky cat!"

Catgut then hurries over to Flack and tugs on the edge of his sweater. "Meow, meow, meow, meoooow!"

"Ah, quit buggin' me!"

Getting frustrated, Catgut then hustles over to Nabbit and tugs on his coat tail. "Meow! Meow-meow-meow-_MEOW_!"

"Quiet, Catgut, I'm tryin' ta work here!"

"Hmph!" the cat scoffs; he then runs over to Tubbs and tugs on his pant leg. "Meoww! Meow-meow-_MEOW_!"

Catgut accidentally tugs too hard and yanks Tubbs' pants down around his ankles. "Aww, wouldn't'cha know it? Why'dya pull my pants down, y'crazy cat? I bet you was da one doin' it all dis time!"

_Seriously? _Flack thinks. _I sure wouldn't blame da cat fer that!_

While this is happening, Katrina slowly climbs out of the pile of garbage; she looks to the back of the truck, and notices that the dogs and cat are gone. "Oh! They've escaped!" Katrina turns to Catgut. "_WHY DID'NT YOU TELL US SOONER, YOU OVERGROWN DRAIN CLOG?!_" The cat slowly slinks back into the front seat of the truck with a "Life's not fair" look on his face.

Unbeknownst to them, Brighteyes had been standing at the end of the alley, recording all of this on a smartphone. "Oh, _this _is going straight on Youtube!" she says with a giggle.

"That video oughta' go viral in a heartbeat!" Whopper remarks.

"Or at least like a bad rash!" Cooler adds with a chuckle.

"Y'might wanna be careful, too," Scrounger adds. "Recordin' their antics for too long might turn your smartphone dumb!" He also punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7:The Chase Is On!

Holly and the Pound Puppies return to the pound; they all gather in the main room(save for Barkerville, who'd left for the control room) with the wait staff. "Now, don't y'all worry," Nose Marie says. "Y'all gonna be safe from Katrina here."

At that moment, Barkerville sticks his head in the room. "Excuse me, friends, but we seem to have received a request from the Haven House Children's Home for three dogs and a cat."

"Ooh, really?" an intrigued Molly replies.

"'Ow wonderful! We shall finally have a home at last!" an excited Pierre adds.

Scrounger is highly taken aback by this. "Huh? B-but, wait, you guys aren't _really _gonna_ leave_, are you?"

"Oh, mais oui, Monsieur Scroungair." Pierre replies.

"You see," Gloria adds. "We've been strays all our lives, and it's always been our dream to have homes of our own."

"We do certainly appreciate you giving us jobs in your restaurant." Molly adds.

"Well, that's very nice of you, and I can appreciate what you're sayin', but…who's going to serve the food to my customers now?"

"Well, Scrounger, old pal," Cooler says tactfully. "Maybe, just maybe, this is for the best."

A wistful look crosses the grey Bassett Hound's face. "Y'know, Cooler? You're right! If I quit the restaurant business, I'll have more time to cook for you guys!"

The dogs all share a disconcerted look with each other. _What have we done?! _they're clearly thinking. Whopper gives a little silent "Yuck."

Barkerville motions to the wait staff. "Step right this way, please."

A look of concern crosses Tommy's face. "Gee, do you really think somebody will want to adopt us?"

"Ah'm shore any li'l ol' body would." Nose Marie gently pats the little kitten on the head.

Pierre, Molly, Gloria, and Tommy follow Barkerville into the control room, where Barkerville is sitting in front of a large computer screen, showing an image of the four kids at the children's home. The wait staff seat themselves next to him. "My, those kids look awfully nice." Molly says.

"How wonderful it would be to be their pets." Gloria sighs.

Someone, Somewhere Reprise

Tommy: "Someone, somewhere,"

Molly: "Somebody to care,"

Gloria: "A child to share the love,"

Pierre: "Somehow, some way,

We will find zem someday,

By ze light of ze dog star above,"

Kids(On the screen): "He doesn't have to be purebred, or have a pedigree,

All it takes is puppy love to know that he's for me,"

All: "There's something I know, by the dog star aglow,

And someday the whole world will see,

There's someone, somewhere, somebody to care,

A someone, somewhere for me."

Barkerville climbs down from his seat. "Now, we shall make haste to the Haven House Children's home." The wait staff bark and mew happily at this.

Holly and the Pound Puppies, with Pierre, Molly, Gloria, and Tommy following closely behind, quietly traipse through the pound's front gates, and tiptoe around the back of Katrina's house. "We need to be extra quiet, so Katrina doesn't find us." Cooler whispers.

As they're tiptoeing by, an accordion suddenly falls out of Howler's hat and drops to the ground. _WHEEZE-WHONK! _At that moment, Katrina and Brattina, clad in pajamas, throw a bedroom window open. "Oops," Howler bends down to pick the accordion up. "Guess I dropped my accordion."

"What were y'all carryin' an accordion around fer, anyways?" an exasperated Nose Marie inquires.

"Because you never know when you might need one, awoo-oo-oo." The brown dog replies. The others just look at him oddly.

"Hey, what's with all the _gunky _noise?" Brattina grumbles.

Katrina's gaze falls on Scrounger and Whopper, who are standing just beneath them. "It's those dratted Pound Puppies again! To the truck!"

_Uh oh! _the two dogs think, as they and the others all dash off.

"Follow me, crew." Cooler says, as they all dash down the street, with Katrina's garbage truck in hot pursuit.

Pound Puppies, Let's Start Pounding

Cooler: "Pound Puppies, Pound Puppies, let's start pounding,

Get your tails in gear, perk up your puppy ears,

Problemos are _compounding_!

As long as there are strays,

We'll send them homeward bounding,

And rally to this phrase:

Let's-ungh-start-yeah-_pounding_!

(Katrina motors after the dogs with a vengeance;

Holly and the others, save for Cooler, duck down an alley as Cooler continues to sing.)

Pound Puppies, Pound Puppies, let's start pounding,

Katrina is _confounding_!

Our mission is _astounding_

This cheer we will be _sounding_!

(They dash out of the alley, and stop in front of the Pets 'R' People Too restaurant.)

Pound Puppies, Pound Puppies, let's…start…_POUNDING_!"

"Holly, take the others to the children's home," Cooler says. "I'll meet ya there!" Holly nods in agreement, as she and the others then traipse off.

Almost immediately thereafter, Cooler spies the garbage truck driving up. The white dog sticks his fingers in his ears and makes a goofy face. "Booga-booga-booga!"

"Who's that wise guy mutt think he is?" Flack grumbles.

Cooler then dashes down a nearby alleyway, with Katrina trailing after. "Chasing puppies down alleys is right up my alley." she gloats.

Suddenly, the garbage truck becomes wedged between the walls. "Oh drats, we're stuck!" Katrina snarls.

"And that stinky-poo Cooler is getting _awaaaaaay_!" Brattina whines.

"Oh no, he's not!" Katrina disembarks the car, and the rest of her crew follow suit.

Cooler rushes to the end of the alley, and stops in front of a stack of boxes, next to a dumpster. "Uh oh, dead end-a-rooney!" The white dog whips around; a look of shock crosses his face as he observes Katrina and her crew advancing on him, laughing nastily. Katrina, Flack, and Nabbit are wielding nets, while Tubbs totes a burlap bag.

Thinking quickly, Cooler dashes up the stack of boxes. "Alley-oop-a-roo!"

Katrina and the others hurry over to him. "Now we got you, you dog you!" Nabbit sneers.

"You've sung your last song, Cooler." Katrina snarls.

The baddies begin climbing up the stack of boxes, laughing nastily; quickly, the white dog grabs on to a nearby ladder, and kicks the boxes over, sending Katrina and the others toppling into the dumpster. Shortly thereafter, a garbage truck pulls up, picks up the dumpster, dumps its contents into the back, and drives off. "No! Wait! Stop! Get us out of here!" Katrina yells in protest.

The six baddies scramble out of the garbage and peer out of the back of the truck. "Dumped out like so much trash! How humiliatin!" Flack grumbles.

"Speak for y'self." Tubbs replies.

"Ah, you get used to the smell after a while." Nabbit says.

"Might as well, we're used to _your _smell." Brattina mumbles under her breath. Catgut hisses angrily.

"Someday I'll _lay waste _to that mongrel!" Katrina bellows.

"Ah, Katrina, you're just talkin' trash!" Cooler punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

Mutts Drive Us Nuts Reprise

Flack: "We'll say it again,"

Tubbs: "No ifs, ands, or, buts,"

Nabbit: "Dogs drive us crazy,

All: "And _mutts_…drive us _NUTS_!"


	8. Chapter 8:A Loving Home At Last

At the Haven House Children's Home the very next morning, Melissa sleeps peacefully in her bed. A tiny bluebird alights on her window sill and gives a friendly little chirp, upon which Melissa wakes up and yawns softly. "Oh, I fell asleep waiting for my wish to come true."

Suddenly, she hears lots of friendly barking and mewing outside. She runs to the windowsill to see the Pound Puppies, along with Pierre, Molly, Gloria, and Tommy standing just outside the front door. "Ohmigosh, it _did _come true! It really _did_!" she exclaims excitedly.

The wait staff turn to the Pound Puppies. "But, 'ow do we meet zem?" Pierre inquires.

"How do we make friends?" Molly inquires.

"How do we know they'll even like us?" Tommy inquires dolefully.

At once, the kids come rushing out the front door; Harold throws a Frisbee for Molly to fetch, Ashley holds out a rope toy, which she and Gloria then play tug-of-war with, Max dangles a piece of string for Tommy to bat, and Melissa cuddles Pierre. "Ahh, so _this _is how!" Tommy says.

"It's you! My very own wonderful puppy! Oh, I've waited so long! I'll love you forever!" Melissa says happily.

"And I you, Mademoiselle." Pierre replies.

A contented smile crosses Scrounger's face as he watches this happy scene. He gives a hearty sigh. "What nice kids. What nice guys." He then turns to the other Pound Puppies. "Well say, now that my restaurant's outta business, how's about I fix us all a nice big dinner?"

I'm a Junk Food Junkie reprise

Scrounger: "'Cause I'm a junk food junkie,

Just a junk food junkie,

With a junk food _ped-i-greeeee,_ YESSIR!"

At once, the Pound Puppies all reply with a resounding "YUCK!" which startles the grey Bassett Hound.

Scrounger shrugs. "Well, hey, it was worth a shot."

**The end.**


End file.
